


blood cells pixelate

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Internet, Internet friendship, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke are internet friends, and they finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood cells pixelate

**Author's Note:**

> the last of my edited wattpad works.

"Could this...last?" Luke's voice wavered into his laptop's microphone. It was getting late, and his mind was full of thoughts; too many thoughts, perhaps.

Calum appeared confused. "Could what last?" He asked absentmindedly, while reblogging a picture of Alex Gaskarth on tumblr.

Luke paused, his heart crawling up this throat. He didn't want to look at his screen, because he was afraid of Calum's reaction. He was afraid of a lot of things.

Luke and Calum had been best friends for nearly two years. They talked every day, and Skyped almost every night. But, there was a catch: they never met in person. Both wanted so badly to meet, but it felt like the right time would never come. There was always too much going on for the both of them, and flights weren't cheap. They simply couldn't meet, not until the circumstances changed.

Luke remembered his parents saying something about the impossibility of falling in love with someone you never met. It was one of those things that really stuck with him over the years, sadly. He wanted nothing more than to prove them wrong. They knew of Calum, but they didn't know just how close the two were. They certainly didn't know about the love part of it.

Luke kept that part to himself. He told no one, not even Calum, because he was too afraid. He thought about it every single day, so much so that it became a certain type of real to him. He had no idea how to feel about that.

Luke knew that Calum was the reason he felt so whole, but so empty at the same time. He just wanted him by his side; a deep yearning kept him in the state he was in. Getting out seemed impossible, because their chance of meeting was so slim.

Luke spoke up after the white noise threatened to burst his ear drums. "Us. Are we going to last if we never meet? Are you going to forget about me in a couple years? What if we lose touch?"

Calum interrupted him before he could ask any more questions. "Luke, calm down. Of course we'll last. I told you I'd do everything I can to meet you as soon as we can. I could never forget you Luke, I love you so fucking much. You're my best friend." Calum's voice cracked and that alone made Luke want to burst into tears.

Calum stared intently into the webcam lens that separated them. He wanted to kiss Luke's glowing face over and over again. He thought he looked so pretty, with his tired eyes and blonde hair sticking out of his black beanie. Luke begun to toy with his lip ring, and Calum felt his eyes dilate.

Even though he told Luke he loved him everyday, he knew this time felt different. Luke's head was pounding, and he couldn't tell why anymore.

"I love you too, Calum," Luke mumbled, his eyes becoming teary and his chest getting tight.

-

Time passed, but Luke and Calum stayed the same. Luke was working on finishing high school, while Calum was working on his music career. He knew he wanted to play in a band, he just needed to find a band who needed a bassist and/or a singer.

Luke came home from school and opened his laptop, clicking on the blue Skype icon. He tapped Calum's contact and listened to the weird Skype tone ring until Calum finally picked up.

"Hey you," Calum chirped. Luke smiled, because he seemed like he was in a great mood. It always rubbed off on him somehow.

Luke felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Hi," he replied, looking down.

"What are you up to on this fine evening?" Calum leaned back on his beanbag and smiled to himself.

Now it was Luke's turn to ask questions. "Why are you in such a good mood? Did you finally find a band to join?" The tired boy asked. Whatever it was, he was just happy that Calum was happy.

"Even better actually, and you didn't answer my question." Calum was radiating sunshine yellow happiness, and Luke was still pretty confused.

"What could be better than that? And I'm not doing anything other than listening to Taking Back Sunday and talking to you tonight, honestly." Luke walked his laptop to his room and plopped down on his unmade bed.

Calum smirked to himself. "Don't worry, you'll see. That sounds great!"

-

Luke didn't know it yet, but Calum saved up enough for a plane ticket to Luke's city. Calum couldn't contain his excitement; he felt like a child on Christmas morning.

He was hoping that everything would work out the way he wanted. Just in case Luke's parents were funny about him staying at their house for a few days, he booked a nearby hotel ahead of time.

The flight was alright, mostly quiet, with the exception of the occasional crying baby. Calum tried to relax, but he just ended up staring out the window and falling into his thoughts. There was always so much to think about.

Eventually, Calum's plane landed, and his heart started pounding. He felt sick to his stomach from his nerves as well. There was so much to worry about. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to make the feeling go away.

A little while later, the driver he ordered pulled up in front of Luke's house. His heart sunk all the way to the core of the earth. This was it, the moment they were both dying to experience.

Calum quickly got out of the car, and rushed to the door. A minute earlier, he sent Luke a text, telling him to open his front door. He wondered what was going through his mind.

Luke thought Calum just sent him a package in the mail. He slowly walked to the door and opened it, letting in the evening musk.

They both burst into tears at the sight of each other in the flesh. Luke jumped into Calum's arms, wrapping them around his best friend's body. They tried to pull each other as close as physically possible, which resulted in a bone crushing embrace. Calum buried his face in the crook of Luke's neck. He smelled so familiar somehow, and that made him cry even more.

"C-Calum...oh my fucking god," Luke managed to choke out with his arms still enveloped around his best friend.

"I told y-you I wouldn't forget about you." Calum smiled and kissed Luke's wet cheek.


End file.
